


A little proud owner of a goldfish

by Aerlind



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerlind/pseuds/Aerlind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re a vet and I’m pleading with you to save my goldfish and you’re the first vet I’ve visited to not ask me if I’m sure I don’t want to go and buy another goldfish for three dollars" au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little proud owner of a goldfish

Truly, every step taken seemed like a desperate run against time to Lindir. He had already visited several veterinarians and asked them to look at little Gil. Yet none of them seemed to take him seriously, even when he tried to convince them that he feared little Gil’s life was in danger. They looked at him like he was  _a child_. Which he certainly was not, no, he was an adult, living alone in his small stuffed apartment, but his goldfish was his only companion! Of course he saw his friends occasionally, but Gil was there always for him. Gil never whined when he moaned about his studies or crushes. He could not lose Gil now!

So now Lindir was desperate to get help for little Gil. With some reservations he stepped into another room of a pet clinic, having made an appointment there. It was actually quite close to his apartment, closer than he had expected. He had avoided it before due to its outlooks being a bit…cheap and shady. It looked much better from the inside, however. Maybe he should not judge places on their looks so quickly. The veterinarian in the room looked very friendly, giving him a smile that could not be described as anything else but gentle. 

”You can put it here,” the veterinarian - _in his name tag read “Elrond”, yet could Lindir address him with his first name?_ \- told, showing a table. ”I’ll take a look at him.”

Lindir nearly breathed a sigh of relief. Gil would be looked at. Good! He put Gil’s container to the table as instructed. The veterinarian started inspecting Gil immediately. That was a good sign. Lindir was relieved. Finally someone, who did not ask if he would rather not just buy another goldfish because this one would “ _anyways die soon_ ”. 

”It seems that he is a bit swollen,” the veterinarian finally told, waking Lindir from his thoughts. ”How long has he been swimming weirdly?”

”Maybe one day,” Lindir answered quickly, looking to Elrond, who was watching Gil instead. 

”And you keep his water clean and healthy?”

”Yes. I looked up from internet that stuff. Uh.  _Yeah_. Um, I at least think it is healthy. I clean it regularly.”

”What do you feed him?”

”I feed him pellets. And shrimps. Sometimes. I read they are good for them.”

” _Hmm-m_. How much?”

Lindir averted his eyes from the other, looking to Gil. He felt a bit guilty, feeling a faint redness appear to his face. He might have spoiled his little goldfish with lots of food, not thinking it could endanger his health. 

”Several times during the day. Gil likes to eat.”

He heard a small sigh.

”Well. That could be one problem. Your goldfish might either be just very sensitive, or get too much food. Or live in unhealthy conditions. So what I would suggest is to change his water to clean one when you go home. Let him fast for three days, and see if he is alright then. He should not swim sideways or upside down. Nor look this swollen. After the three days, if he is not better, feed him only low-protein foods, perhaps vegetables also. I’ve heard that daphnia can help as well, but I haven’t tested that myself,” Elrond told, keeping a serious and stern gaze on him now. Lindir nodded nervously. He would have to feed Gil less, it seemed. ”Where did you live again? I can come to check the water and the types of food you feed him on my free time, if the problem persists.”

”Oh, I, erm,” Lindir stuttered, having not expected that a home visit would be needed. He managed to only barely stutter out his address, when the other’s eyes seemed to light up. Or perhaps it was just the bright lamp on the ceiling creating the stars in his eyes.

”I live in there too! Though few flats below you. That is great! I could come to see your little goldfish then already today and check the water and food with you. If it’s alright?”

Lindir could barely nod his consent. It would be good for Gil, and it would give him some certainty that he is doing things right -until now, Gil had been fine, so he had thought he was doing well! But having this stranger come to his apartment horrified him a bit. He was not the most comfortable with people coming to see it. 

”My shift will end at five, unless there’s something disasterous. I’ll come to visit you at six, perhaps?” Elrond suggested. It seemed to be nothing big for him, but for Lindir this was a huge thing. At least Gil would get proper care. “Can I have your phone number, so that I can text you if I cannot come?”

Of course Lindir ended up giving that too, saving to his own old phone the veterinarian’s phone number as well.  

So a bit before 6 o'clock, Lindir found himself muttering things to Gil and frantically ordering his sheet music to neat piles, putting his books to his too small bookshelf and picking candy wrappers from the floor to trash bin. Luckily the only flowers he had were plastic. Did it smell weird in his apartment? Hopefully not. No. Maybe? Perhaps he should have cooked something. Food always smelled great. There was a shy knock on his door. Or a strong knock on the neighbour’s door? He walked to open the door, and indeed: Elrond was there. He was wearing a hoodie instead of the white coat, though his dark brown hair was still up in a cute ponytail. Actually, he was rather handsome. If this was some romantic novel, he’d ask his number and start a wonderful relationship. He could thank Gil for meeting this stranger! Yet this was not a romantic novel, he was not crushing on the veterinarian (yet at least) and he already had his number saved as “Elrond the vet”. Lindir greeted him awkwardly and lead him straight to Gil. Better to get this quickly done. Hopefully it did not smell weird in his apartment.

Elrond initiated some little small talk, but proceeded then to test the water and check the food he was giving, adding some little questions. Lindir answered them dutifully, though a bit uncertainly. He feared he had taken care of little Gil all wrong. But soon it came apparent that it was not so: the water was clean according to Elrond, and the food was alright too. The amount of food would have to be decreased though. Lindir promised to do so, and Elrond left with a promise that he could come to see Gil again if his condition did not get better. After he had left, Lindir went back in front of Gil’s tank.

”He sure was kind, wasn’t he?” Lindir asked with a smile. ”Think how great it would be to date a veterinarian -he could always take care of you! In case I screw up, like this time.”

He shook his head then and smiled happily.

”Don’t worry Gil, I am not serious. He was  _nice_ , but I don’t feel any attraction towards him.”

Lindir would not be saying the same thing after few months. He talked far more often with Elrond now, whenever they left their apartments at the same time, or returned around same times, or met in the city -whether unplanned or planned. He learnt to know him better through these talks, but also through a friend of his, who had studied with Elrond, and could tell the most amazing tales about him. Apparently he had had a girlfriend before, a real beauty. Both had acknowledged back then that it was not working for them, that the love was not there. Perhaps they had just gotten together because they both had needed support. Now the girl was severely depressed, and Elrond visited and talked with her still regularly. Lindir’s friend insisted it was only a friendship, not because they’d have romantic feelings towards each other anymore. Elrond just continued to support her. Lindir thought it was very noble of him. Truly, the more he heard about Elrond and the more he met with him, the more Lindir wanted to spend time with him. He started to think of him quite often. Too often. Enough often for him to having to start doubting whether he wanted to be a bit more close to Elrond than he had originally thought.

It could all be well, but Lindir was plagued with uncertainty: Elrond seemed to be definitely heterosexual. He had had a girlfriend. Admittedly, there had been no love between them and so on, _but still_. To add to that, Lindir was not sure of his own feelings. Did he want to be just a very close friend, or did he actually want more than that? He certainly had nothing against Elrond’s closeness. Nor when one cold day Elrond had held his hand to make it warmer. The biggest problem was whether Elrond would even consider dating another guy. It gave many sleepless nights for Lindir after he realised that yes, he was definitely attracted to the other. He didn’t know whether to tell of it to Elrond. The chances of it ruining their newborn friendship were huge. Nothing seemed to hint that Elrond would in any way fancy him -or rather, Lindir dared not to assume that much.

His friends kept telling to  _just kiss him already_ , but it was not that easy. They did not understand. He was so comfortable with Elrond. They would sit in a cafe and drink coffee and eat something little, talk about all kind of things things -though Elrond seemed to know about everything more always, leaving Lindir to feel quite uneducated. It was amazing. He desired these conversations. They would go see movies together too, after realising they shared similar taste in them. And who could blame Lindir for slightly leaning towards Elrond and hoping there was  _something_  more to it, when Elrond held his hand quite gently? It could be all destroyed, and Lindir did not want that. 

“Lindir?”

The shorter male looked to the taller one. They were walking towards their apartment, coming back from the movies. Lindir’s eyes were still partly red from his bawling at the ending scene. Elrond’s eyes were wet, yet no tear had fallen. 

“Can I come see Gil?” Elrond asked, not really looking to him. His nose was a bit red. Maybe because of the movie. Lindir nodded.

“I’m sure he’d be happy to see you.”

“Only he?”

Lindir smiled.

“Oh, I’m sure my fridge welcomes you also,” he joked, missing the little sigh that escaped the other one. There was a small laugh, but for a while Elrond seemed a bit awkward. Lindir decided to ignore that, and led the other to his apartment instead.

“Hey Gil! Guess who came to see you again?” he asked happily, taking his coat and boots off. Elrond did the same and went to see Gil. The goldfish surely loved Elrond, of that Lindir was sure. After putting all his things away, Lindir joined his friend by Gil’s tank, offering him a beer, and they continued to chat about the movie. It was quite late before Lindir realised just how tired he was.

“I should go to bed,” he mumbled. Elrond was offering to leave. That was not nice. Lindir shook his head. He saw Elrond smile and sigh and say something about having drank enough. Maybe he was a bit tipsy. He got up with Elrond’s help and was guided to the bed. He was even tucked in! It was nice. He held a gentle, soft hand before falling asleep.

The hand was no longer there when Lindir woke up with a gasp. He had dreamt of falling from a high building, one of his recurring nightmares. He hated that dream, as he always woke up way too early and sweaty due to them. Lindir got up to sit, frowning as he heard someone’s voice from his apartment. It was quiet talking. Had someone broken in? The sun was already shining though. But who said criminals had certain time to strike at? He sneaked to the door of his bedroom, quietly opening the door to check the living room. There was a person next to the tank, talking to Gil. 

“He is so stupid, Gil. What am I going to do with him?” the muttering man told his goldfish. “I don’t understand. I’ve tried to hint so many times, yet he never says or does anything about it. And now he tells he loves me. Was it just alcohol talking? He drank fairly much. He wouldn’t even let go of me. You have no idea how uncomfortable it is to sleep next to someone’s bed while they cuddle your arm. And then hit you with that arm as they try to turn around.”

There was a heavy sigh. Lindir was completely frozen still on the door. The person was Elrond. He was still wearing his jeans and t-shirt from last evening. Had he slept on those? Here? Had Lindir told him of his feelings when drunk? Oh no. 

“Y-You could try sleeping in the bed next time,” he suggested timidly, the shock in Elrond’s face making his whole face red. Maybe it had been a way too bold suggestion. There was a silence.

A long, long silence of just staring. 

“ _Yeah,_ that could be nice,” Elrond told quietly. They both smiled nervously to each other. 

“You are cute when you blush,” Elrond added after a small silence.

(If Gil the Goldfish could have talked, he would have probably said “ _just kiss him already_ ” to both of the idiots he had had to watch dance around each other.)

Lindir walked closer to Elrond, feeling rather awkward for wearing only a long t-shirt. He took a gentle hold of Elrond’s hands. Elrond leaned closer. Lindir knew what would happen. He knew, and he did not know how to react to that. He stayed where he was as Elrond pressed his lips to his for the shortest of times. He managed to barely answer it. 

“So, uh…” Lindir started quietly. He did not finish the sentence, because there was another little kiss. Gentle and small. 

“Good morning,” Elrond told gently. “Would you like some coffee with your kisses?”

“That would be nice,” Lindir answered, and smiled. His smile was replied by another kiss, and  _truthfully_ , it took some time before they actually started making the coffee. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ending is once more left to your own imagination. Mohaha.


End file.
